


Old playlist, Old emotions

by da34amadeo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man , Woman and a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old playlist, Old emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to an old playlist I hadn't perused in a while . It's also my first SOA fic. I watched the series in a batch of marathons while out of work due to an accident. I fell in love with the series and In love with Venus Van Dam right along with Tig . It's awful fluffy for the fandom I think but I was in a sappy mood when I wrote it so.  
> The song I had in mind was Careless Whisper by George Michael but It could be Broken by Seether with Amy Mann if that's too retro for your taste.

It’s a quiet night in. No club meetings, no parties. No rivalries to start or end. Just him and her and the music. They sway together in tune with the music and she thinks she never thought she would have this. This comfortable familiarity.  
She sinks into the music getting lost in it, an old favorite. Surprised by the sudden prickle of tears that rise up unbidden.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” He stops moving.  
She flushes embarrassed, “Oh well this song always makes me cry. It’s silly really.” She buries her face in his shoulder.  
“Do you want me to change it?” Tig asks as always gentle and considerate with her.  
“No I’m just being silly. “She loves this man so much It’s almost painful and the tears still slide slowly down her painted cheeks.  
“Silly girl. “he agrees and pulls her even closer.  
She can’t help but laugh even as she still cries. “Shhh baby.” he croons and then he starts to sing to her making the moment shift from bittersweet to precious.  
“I love you so much Venus. You know that?” he asks  
“Yes I do Alexander.” and she does.” At least as much as I love you.” Now it’s becoming saccharine even for her. Then he kisses her and it’s all forgotten in the rush of passion and the tangling of limbs.

 

After she lays in his arms, tired and happy.  
“Baby I’ve been thinking.” he whispers into her hair.  
Oh dear she thinks. It’s been her experience that when men think it’s doesn’t bode well for her.  
“About what?” She asks giving the palm of his hand little kisses hoping to delay things.  
“I think maybe … maybe old lady it doesn’t seem I don’t know quite right.” He sounds hesitant and she feels the first real lurch of fear. That this will be it his finally decided she’s not for him after all.  
“What do you mean Alexander?’ She can feel herself trembling.  
He tilts her head up and smiles at her reassuringly. “I was thinking maybe something more official.”  
She looks up at him in confusion. He can’t possibly be asking her what she thinks he is.  
“Alexander I…” For the first time, she thinks, she has no idea what to say. She honestly never thought of marriage before.  
“I mean if you wanted to. This is good just like this. But I thought if we got married it would be better.” Now he’s the one that looks uncertain. She realizes he’s waiting for an answer, for her to say something.  
“Ok.’ The word is out of her mouth before she can think.  
“That’s a yes?” He asks and she can only nod.  
“Yyess” she stutters and he scoops her up squeezing her tight.  
“Baby I’m gonna get you the biggest ring in Charming!” he kisses her before she can protest that she doesn’t need all that. It’s like everything else since she’s met him. She not sure if she needs it but she wants it.


End file.
